It is known that various types of materials can advantageously be mixed together by means of a mixing chamber silo. For example, the assignee of the present invention provides a mixing chamber silo including a housing comprising a right circular cylinder having a vertically extending axis. Materials to be mixed together enter the cylinder at the top, and flow downwardly through the cylinder under the action of gravity.
A plurality of aeroslides are mounted in the bottom of the cylinder. The function of the aeroslides is to form the material into a fluidized bed and thereby facilitate the mixing process. The aeroslides may be mounted angularly so that the fluidized material flows in a predetermined direction under the action of gravity.
Although the aeroslides heretofore used in the construction of mixing chamber silos have performed adequately, certain disadvantages have been noted. First, prior art aeroslides have utilized a base formed from heavy gauge steel. As a result, the aeroslides have been expensive to manufacture and have been unnecessarily cumbersome to tranport and install. Second, prior art aeroslides have utilized a fabric layer which is secured in place by means of bolts passing through aligned holes in opposed flanges. This manufacturing technique also adds unnecessarily to the cost of aeroslides.
The present invention comprises an aeroslide construction which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties long since noted with the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, an aeroslide incorporates a base which is formed from molded plastic. In order to provide the necessary strength, reinforcing members are mounted at spaced points along the length of the base and are adhesively secured in place. The fabric layer is secured to the base by means of adhesives. Thus, aeroslides manufactured in accordance with the present invention are both more economical and lighter in weight when compared with aeroslides manufactured in accordance with prior art techniques.